Two Long Years
by WarriorsFreak
Summary: One-shot. Terra left the Titans, but some bonds can't be broken. Then everything changes, and Terra returns one last time. Curiosity may kill, but who will it kill in the end? Read and review please.


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Teen Titans, though I want to so I can put on new episodes.

* * *

It had been two years since I had last spoken to him. Two long years. I'd seen him so many times on T.V. He and the other Titans fighting for what was right. Fighting to save those who couldn't save themselves. People like me, now. I was just another face in the crowd now, knowing nothing of the good life, what it was like to save others, to know the Titans, to know Beast Boy.

I didn't know if he saw me anymore, he probably didn't. I didn't want him to see me, he might come and try to convince me who I was no longer. That I was a former Teen Titan, I was once Terra. But no longer. Now I was Alain. I wasn't a superhero, I was an average student who was in high school in her junior year. I wasn't anyone. Just another face in the crowd.

Then the day happened, where... Where my powers had to be used, one last time. I hoped. It was in the mall, my friends were having this huge power, so I had to get an outfit. I looked around, and was exploring some strange new store I had never been in. I was looking at a dark blue skirt, when suddenly screams were heard. My instincts almost took control, getting me into fighting stance, but I forced myself to look out of the store first. That's when I saw it.

A huge monster, almost fifty feet tall at least, destroying things. The normal people screamed and ran out of the mall. I started to follow them, knowing I couldn't act different. As I dashed out, I heard glass break from above, knowing the Titans had arrived, in their normal way. I continued to run, when I heard a grunt of agonizing pain. I couldn't help it, I turned to look. I saw the green tyrannosaurus run toward the monster, a small slash in its chest.

Suddenly the monster grabbed him, being bigger than BB, and threw him across the mall. I knew he could take it, but then I saw that the green thing disappeared. Nothing came from where he fell. I wanted to know if he was okay, I had to. I dove under a cart of clothing, and looked out carefully. Nobody was in there anymore. Softly I wheeled my way over, ahead of the monster by a step as if walked toward BB. I could see his body, laying there limply, his chest rising softly. The monster continued its way to BB.

I looked at him and gasped. He bent down low toward Beast Boy, and I couldn't take that. Maybe the other Titans would come soon, I could see Starfire shoot star bolts at him, but they weren't taking any effect. Robin was nowhere and Cyborg was firing lasers at him, but nothing happened. And I couldn't see Raven either. Star and Cy weren't doing anything, I had to help. Just a little. As the monster drew near, I felt the familiar ray of power wave through me and I had the glowing sensation. I closed my eyes and moved my hand, I reopened them, to see a large boulder fly at the monster. It hit him straight in the face, and he started to walk backwards.

I smiled, and hid in the clothing line again. I listened as the battle went on, until a hard shake hit the ground. I looked out, the monster was on the ground, Raven was looking over Beast Boy as Cy, Star, and Robin were around the monster.

"Guys, Beast Boy doesn't look good." I heard Raven say. I felt my blood run cold. _'He's going to be okay. BB is always okay.' _I thought to myself.

I heard footsteps. I could hear the beeping of Cyborg messing with his arm. "My sensors say the same. He doesn't look good. Come on guys, we need to get him back to the tower, fast."

"I shall take him." Starfire volunteered, and I heard rustling as they disappeared. I only could hope that I had used my powers for good to save his life, not to just make him suffer longer than he had to.

* * *

I was folding clothes at my house. I lived in a three roomed apartment on the edge of town. Not the best place to live, but it was peaceful and affordable. I had my hair behind my ears, and was folding some t-shirts. I had just gotten home from the washer mat from three floors down, and I was smiling. I was happy. I had the T.V. on, listening to this new hot band. Of course being the cut-off-from-most-of-the-world-and-just-trying-to-be-a-normal-girl type, I usually didn't hear about anything cool until the day _after_ it had been announced.

Then something interrupted the music, an emergency news announcement appeared on my screen. I ignored it and started to hum the song to myself. But I could still here what the news man was saying.

"For the last few day, Beast Boy, member of the Teen Titans, has been absent from all fights. He has apparently not been seen since the monster attacking the mall two weeks ago. What has happened to this young crime-fighting superhero? Has he quit the Teen Titans, or is something more serious going on? On the scene now from their latest fight, Sally Hairmen. Sally?"

"Hello Henry. Yes, the young Boy Beast, I mean Beast Boy has been gone for the longest time. Questions are coming up, and we are here to try and find out. As I speak the Titans are finishing off their latest battle with Control Freak. Oh! Here come Robin!" By now I was entranced with them. I had to find out what was happening with my friend. I sat on the old couch, and my clothes were in the bin. The dark ginger-haired woman was racing over to Robin, who was standing on the sidelines now, holding Control Freak by his collar.

"Excuse me, Robin? What has happened to Beast Boy?" Sally asked, putting the microphone in his face.

"Sorry, we're not answering any questions right now." Robin replied dully. Robin quickly tied ControlFreak up, and he and rest of the Titans disappeared. Then the camera zoomed in as Starfire flew across the sky, slower than usual.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, Starfire?!" Sally yelled. The Tameranian looked at Sally, and started to float down. She looked exhausted and depressed, I begged that this was because she had insomnia. But my hopes were quickly and completely shattered. "What has happened with Beast Boy?"

"He is... he is..." Starfire started, but was unable to finish. I got on my knees, and stared at her, deeply interested. I had to know that BB was alright, I didn't know what I would do if he was... If he was dying or terribly sick... "I shall tell you the truth. Beast Boy is very sick, and well... we don't know what will become of him, yet. We all hope that he will be fine," she admitted. I felt myself slouch over in agony, I couldn't believe this. He was dying, and I couldn't do anything to help. "The strange alien put in a poison that we have been unable to find a cure for."

By now tears were flowing down my eyes. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't listen to the end of this report, I had to get to Titans tower. I had to see BB, one last time. I stood up, and ran out of my home, my red shirt soaked now with the globs of tears that had come from me. I dashed into the city, not caring that my legs were killing me. I continued to run, I had to get to the harbor. I didn't stop, I just kept running. I had to get there. My legs screamed in pain as I drew toward our favorite pizza place, but I wasn't going to stop anytime soon. I dashed, going as fast as I could.

I stopped as I ended up near the beach. The place was deserted, I wasn't surprised. It was late winter, and the place was still freezing. I knew that I could get across without being seen easily. I closed my eyes, and focused. I needed to get a boulder, it came to me instantly, and I jumped on it. In a low crouch I began to move forward to the dark T in the mist. I came close to the shore, and heard crying. I hid behind a small cliff, it covered me entirely, nobody would hopefully find me. I could here Star's moans of pain. Then a voice joined her, I recognised it as Robin's.

"It'll be alright Star," he said.

"But, he can't die! Robin there has to be something that we can do!" she moaned through her sobs.

"Star, Raven and Cy have done all they can. Raven's doing something right now to ease his pain, but Cyborg says he's just getting weaker. He doesn't think he'll last the night. You need to accept this, okay?"

"Robin, I can't believe you! I know you may be able to deal with this better than me, but... oh..." she began to wail again. I couldn't stand this, I closed my eyes, and during my seconds of little concentration, the rock flew into the wall. I covered myself, and gasped as I heard Star gasp.

"Who's there!" Robin yelled. I was silent, I wouldn't let them find me. They'd try to do something, like make me feel welcome. I wouldn't have that.

"Hello?" Star called. I was silent, pressing myself against the wall of the rock, begging that I wouldn't be found. I didn't want to be found. I couldn't be found.

"Maybe a cliff just fell, come on Star, let's get back inside." Robin whispered, and I heard them walk away. I sighed, and closed my eyes. I had to know where they were keeping BB. I had another boulder come toward me, and I hopped on that one. I was silent as I made my way up, looking in all of the rooms. I saw many bedrooms, and then saw the one I wanted after the third time of circling the tower. I saw BB laying there, the only motions he made were the gentle rhythm of his chest rising and falling. I kept the rock up, and opened the window. It took me a second, but I got it. I lowered the rock slowly and safely, it didn't make a noise as it splashed into the ocean below.

I walked to the side of his bed, and felt my tears that were still falling down my face make splotches on his blanket. "I'm so sorry Beast Boy." I sobbed silently. He must have heard me, because he opened one of his eyes. They looked at me for a second, silent and noticing.

It might have taken forever, before I heard him mutter, "Terra? No... it can't be." his voice so soft I could barely hear it, but I did. I smiled.

"It is me Beast Boy." I cried softly, looking at my lost friend. he smiled at me, his wonderful eyes screaming in delight and uncovered pain.

"Terra... it's been forever. I can't believe..." he couldn't finish because of a coughing fit. He was getting weaker I could tell by his voice and heart monitor. I looked at my old best friend, and smiled.

"I know Beast Boy. And I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's alright. I forgive you. I've always forgiven you." he murmured. I smiled, and leaned over him.

He smiled, and our lips met together. For the first and final time I kissed him. I felt alone, everyone else in the entire world no longer existed, it was just me and him. Me and Beast Boy. I heard footsteps, and pulled away. I smiled at him, and he smiled at me weakly. I watched as he gave a happy sigh of relief and pleasure, and then the siren for a flat line took off. I felt tears flow harder and faster down my face as I jumped out of the window to be caught by a boulder, and I flew away into the mist.

When Beast Boy died it was the anniversary of the day we had last spoken, two years previous. And when I think about that day. I think of the descision I choose. I could have gone back to him, I could have been a Titan. Things might have been different. But no, I choose to live a normal life. But I wasn't normal, and I never would be. But I knew I still had a friend. I stiil visited BB's grave. Waiting until the day that I would join him. But it felt weird. He was buried feet from where my plaque had gone when I turned into stone. Where I had been frozen in stone after saving my friend. After saving Beast Boy. My stone said:

_**Terra  
**A Teen Titan,  
a true friend._

Beast Boy's was different. Originally it had said the same thing, but with his name. I changed it around, because he was more than that. I knew that. On a larger piece of stone, I wrote:

_**Beast Boy**  
When I was in trouble you were the only one there,  
you were a Teen Titan, and the truest most best friend ever._

I hoped that the Titans would see this, and know that BB wasn't crazy when he told them that I was still alive. I visited his grave regularly, every single day usually. And then... one day I saw Rae, Cy, Star, and Robin. It had been a year after his death, and I hid behind a corner, watching them.

"It's hard to believe that he is gone..." I heard Cyborg say. "I know that we've had a year to deal with this... but it's so... weird..."

"I know what you mean." I heard Robin whisper.

"I have a question, though." I heard Star say. "I thought we wrote the same thing on BB's gravestone as what we had written on Terra's. It is not the same." I knew that she had seen what I wrote, and my blood ran cold.

"Yeah, I wonder who wrote that..." Robin said, bending down and moving his fingers over the writing.

I moved, and accidentally kicked a pebble, it rolled away, and my heart skipped a few beats when I heard Star gasp, "Who is there!?" I didn't answer. I couldn't answer.

"It was probably just a falling rock." Robin deducted, but then I heard Raven's voice.

"I can hear breathing, not ours."

"I'll go look," Robin muttered.

"I'm coming with you." Star murmured. I heard Robin's footsteps, and ducked down low. I knew that this would do almost nothing to help me, but I was in the shadows...

"Look..." Star whispered, I opened my eyes, I could see her wide green eyes staring toward me. That's when I realized my foot was still in the light. "Hello?" I drew my foot in, and started to carefully move away.

"Show yourself," Robin snarled, but I didn't. I continued to move backwards, hoping that they would leave me alone.

"We won't hurt you, please, who are you?" Star muttered. I closed my eyes, and turned around, I continued away.

"Maybe they don't want to be seen?" Star whispered.

Suddenly, I saw Raven's thingy in front of me, I gasped, and jumped to the side. The cool cave wall hit me, and I sucked in a loud breath. I looked up to see Rae. She looked down to me. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Leave me alone," I whispered aloud, and stood up. I pushed Raven to the side, and started to run away. Then an energy ball formed around me, I hit the sides, trying to escape. "Just let me go, okay?"

"That voice... it couldn't be!" Cyborg said. "Terra?"

"No! I'm not, just let me go!"

"Not until you tell us what you're doing here!" Raven called.

"I... I heard that Beast Boy was buried here." I said, thinking quickly. "He was my favorite out of you guys, and I wanted to see if it was true or not. It was just some crazy rumor. Can I go now?"

"Robin, I know that voice," I heard Cyborg mutter toward the leader of the five... four. "Don't you recognise it?"

"I think you're right Cyborg, but I don't know who it is. Do you think that you can tell?"

"My neural brain celled technology records and files every voice I hear. I'm digging through my files right now, hopefully I'll be able to get to it soon. I'm getting into the M's right now, but I can't find a match." I felt sweat start to tear down my face. He was getting closer to finding me. I couldn't let them find me... Or maybe, I could.

"Let me go, please!" I pleaded, in my crying voice. "I, I just wanted to see if it was true!"

"Friend Raven, maybe you should let her go. She seems afraid," Star whispered.

"Not until we know who she is." Robin muttered, my back was still turned, and Raven strangely kept me in the shadows. I had my back to them so that they couldn't see my face. Yet.

"I'll tell you who I am! But only if you let me go." I screamed. "Please, I just want to leave."

"Robin?" Rae muttered.

"Why can't you just tell us while your in there."

"Because, it'd be easier if I was out. I don't want to feel threatened, I mean." There was silence for a few seconds, and then I was released.

I landed on the ground for a few seconds, staying there. I felt the ground beneath me, cutting away at my bare knee. My blond hair covered my face, and I didn't try to move it. I stood up slowly, thinking of what to say before I started.

"My name is Terra, and I have done horrible things. I once swore to serve a dark master, and I obeyed almost every one of his commands. I even committed crimes in his name. I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. One by one I thought I destroyed you. And with no one left to stop me, I brought an entire city to its knees. My name is Terra, I have done horrible things. And. I. Regret. Everything." I finished, raising my head so that they could see my face.

"Terra!" Star cried in terror, happiness, and shock. She shot for me, but I was to quick.

"Good-bye. For good," I whispered loudly so that they could hear me. Then I felt me sink into the ground as it fell from under me and closed on top of me. All I had was my hole as I started toward the large land. But the scream that Star gave scared me. I knew they knew who I was then. I showed them. I just beg that they don't come to find me. Not like BB. Not like BB.

* * *

Okay, that whole "My name is Terra..." thing came from "Aftershock Part Two."  
In my opinion it was the best line in the entire show.  
Of course this is just my opinion. So I HAD to include it.

Anyways, please review!


End file.
